1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of furniture. Particularly, the present invention relates to the packaging of furniture for storage and shipping. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for packaging compressible furniture.
2. The Relevant Technology
A variety of types of furniture have been developed over the years to provide comfort and decoration. Consumers appreciate furniture which can withstand a high level of use without having to be quickly replaced. Thus, it is desirable to make furniture that is durable and high quality.
Once purchased, consumers expect furniture to be easily assembled. Once assembled, consumers appreciate furniture which can be readily cleaned. Most upholstered furniture has the upholstery nailed or stapled to the furniture, requiring new upholstery if the furniture should become soiled or stained. It would thus be an advantage to have furniture which is easily assembled and disassembled for cleaning purposes.
One aspect that makes furniture cost-prohibitive is shipping and packaging. For example, a large piece of furniture requires a large amount of space during shipping. Usually, large pieces of furniture comprise wood or metal pieces and/or fittings. These pieces add additional weight which increases the cost of shipping. Naturally, air also contributes to the weight of furniture. It would thus be an advancement in the art to decrease the volume and weight of furniture during shipping.
Another aspect that makes furniture cost-prohibitive is the difficulty in stacking furniture. When large pieces of furniture are stacked, damage frequently occurs to the furniture on the bottom of the stack. Even when furniture is disassembled and boxed in order to facilitate stacking, often there is still much wasted space which increases the cost of shipping. It would thus be an advantage to be able to have furniture which is easily stackable.
Another problem that occurs during shipping is that cushions or cushioned areas on furniture are often inadequately protected such that they are easily torn or punctured.
For those consumers who cannot afford many pieces of furniture, it is also desirable to have furniture which can provide multiple functions. For example, a futon bed serves the function of both a bed and a couch. However, futon beds are bulky, and thus subject to the cost factors described above. In addition, futon mattresses are often thin and uncomfortable both as a couch and as a bed. Further, futon beds are difficult to transport to and from different locations. Thus, it would be an advantage to have a piece of furniture which can conveniently transported.